Episode 8689 (20th July 2015)
Plot Liz pleads with Dan to stop before things go any further. Fuelled by rage, Dan makes everyone hand over their phones and then stamps on them. He threatens Simon if anyone steps out of line. Roy passes his driving test, to everyone's astonishment. Jason is shocked when Tony visits him. He tells him he might as well clear off again as he doesn't want anything to do with him and Liz has a new man. As Leanne writhes in pain, Liz begs Dan to let her go to have her wrist seen to, offering to keep what's happened between themselves. He doesn't believe her and plans to make them suffer as he's got nothing left to lose. Leanne screams for help and stamps her feet to attract attention from downstairs. In the kebab shop, Chesney, Lloyd and Andrea hear the noise but think nothing of it. Vince tells Kevin he's retiring and offers him first refusal on his garage on Stanley Street. Steve and Michelle encourage Eileen to go after Michael, while Beth gives similar advice to Tracy about Robert. Gail is thrilled when Michael accepts her invitation to Audrey's birthday do. Liz appeals to Dan's better nature, telling him he's better than terrorising two women and a child, and she'll forgive him. Dan isn't convinced by her platitudes and reveals to Simon that Leanne used to work as a prostitute. Tony goes into the Rovers and asks to see Liz. Steve throws him out. Simon is upset by Dan's revelation. Leanne jumps on Dan when he turns his back, enabling Liz and Simon to flee, but her own escape is thwarted when Dan puts a chair in front of the door and sits on it. Roy and Cathy have dinner with Fiz and Tyrone to celebrate Roy passing his test. Liz and Simon raise the alarm and Chesney calls the police. Zeedan goes up to sort out Dan. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul *Vince - Chris Brailsford Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Dan holds Leanne, Liz and Simon captive, he drops a bombshell that leaves the youngster stunned; Beth suggests Tracy should give her relationship with Robert another go; and Eileen is concerned that Gail will seduce Michael. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,116,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2015 episodes